This disclosure is generally related to gaming systems, and more particularly to gaming systems that employ biometric data to limit access to games.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,864 to Dickinson et al. describes a cashless gaming system suitable for casinos. A player hands over money and an ID card to a clerk at a validation terminal. The clerk stores the ID number and the amount of money in the memory of the validation terminal. Then the clerk returns the ID card to the player for operating any one of a number of game terminals. The player then selects a game terminal which reads the player's ID card, whereupon the cash amount from the validation terminal is downloaded to the selected game terminal and the game terminal can then be played. When the player wishes to stop play of the game terminal completely, the player actuates a cashout switch of the game terminal. Then, the player presents the ID card to the clerk at the validation terminal and the validation terminal reads the ID card. A ticket showing the card number and the cash amount is printed and the player is paid the cash amount on the spot. The printed ticket may be used for reconciliation.
Various network gaming systems have been previously described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,325 to Fisk discloses a computer network which manages multiple simultaneous bingo games having a potentially large number of bingo cards. The computers simultaneously and in parallel compare called bingo numbers to bingo cards stored in each respective computer and also double-verify winning cards. Called numbers may be applicable to one, many, or all of the simultaneous bingo games, and the games may have different times or different rules. Bingo cards are distributed in the network in accordance with number of hits needed by the cards: “one-away” computers handle bingo cards needing one more hit; “two-away” computers handle cards needing two hits. The computers in the network also generate statistics on the progress of bingo cards toward winning patterns. The winning pattern for any game can be changed in real-time, as desired to continue interest in the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,560 to Goldberg, et al. discloses a game playing method and apparatus for automating games such as blackjack, poker, craps, roulette, baccarat and pai gow, wherein players may play continuously and asynchronously, and information related to advertised items can be exchanged between players and advertisers. In one embodiment, each instance of a game is likely unique from all other current game instances. The games do not require a manual dealer and in one embodiment, played in a gaming establishment using low cost gaming stations. The system may also be used to play such games on the Internet or an interactive cable television network wherein a game controller communicates with players at network nodes in their homes and at their leisure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,366 to Goldberg, et al. discloses an information service and advertising providing system for presenting interactive information services together with interactive advertising on a communications network such as the Internet and LANs. The information service may be a game played interactively on the network while advertising is communicated between users and an advertising network node. Users may also be provided with various games and/or game tournaments via interactive network communications. Users may respond to advertising while being entertained (e.g., via games), or while interacting with another network service.